dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unbound
Made an account for wikia just now (I was the last 2 edits to the page). Gaxkang drops up to 10g aswell. Observed while farming him for the shild(seems really rare). What's up with these wannabe elitist flames in the article? You're a big man now, eh? '-- 12:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC)' Strategy section Quest pages generally don't have detailed strategy sections and this one needs a major tidy. Further, the Gaxkang page already has a section, so I'm leaving it here for now and if it has any good info it should be moved over there. 04:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Gaxkang's Capabilities As you damage Gaxkang, he will shift between forms that resemble an Arcane Horror and a Revenant. For an overview of the spells and abilities in each form, see Gaxkang. He resists most spells, and freezes and hexes warriors into uselessnesses quickly. Glyph of Neutralization renders him useless and increases all damage your melee heroes do. Equipment Recommendations *Runes contributing to Spell Resistance are always a plus. *While melee and magic do little-to-no damage to Gaxkang, several consumables (most notably acid flasks) do full damage. Try configuring your poison-using melee to drop acid flasks frequently, and this fight will go quickly. *Use the Dead Thaig Shanker to interrupt his spell casting, combined with Haste or Momentum. Party Combinations *A group composed of Alistair, Shale, Dog and a healer can make this fight an aggro fest. With Shale gaining aggro using taunt and your healer spamming, Gaxkang will die slowly but surely. *Alternatively, a group consisting of Shale, Wynne, Leliana (as a ranger), and a dual-wielding Templar Hero with Momentum can quite effectively dominate Gaxkang without much difficulty at all. Shortly after starting the fight, he'll be limited to trying to Hex you and can rarely get off any kind of freezing strike, and Shale can easily handle his physical attacks. With all the melee (including the ranger pet), he'll never get to Wynne even if he happens to aggro on her over Shale anyways. *A possible combination is, if you're an archer, Sten, Morrigan and Wynne. Let Sten do some damage and use his stamina to taunt whenever possible while the mages alternate between healing of Sten and ranged staff attacks. The sphere spell is handy if you find yourself lacking in the healing department. Once aggro is established you can start letting arrows fly with your archer. If you keep it at a nice pace you won't find Gaxkang any trouble as long as you make sure he's positioned away from the ranged attackers. *A party with both Oghren and Sten will make quick work of him if they both have stunning blows. *It might not hurt to set each character to use the weakest available health poultice whenever their hp dips below 50%. Stock up on tons of lesser health poultices, and do be shy about using 2-3 at a time with Alistair. Class Specific Information *Mage **The most effective spells against Gaxkang are Mana Clash, Death Hex, Cone of Cold, Affliction Hex, Mana Cleanse, Misdirection Hex (when he's in fighter form), and any kind of weakness spell. Maximise the spellpower of the mages casting those spells by using Spell Might and Spell Wisp to avoid Gaxkang resisting them. **If you have a mage with the spell Mana Clash, this can cause huge damage to Gaxkang in his Arcane Horror form. At lower levels, Mana Clash has a high chance to be resisted. However, if you cast it on Gaxkang as the fight begins (pause and cast it on him as soon as possible), it appears he is unable to resist it, giving you a nice lead. If the mage(s) in your party have spellpower higher than 100-120, Gaxkang rarely resists hex type spells and Mana Clash thus you may choose to leave the fight until you reach higher levels. **Gaxkang has more mana at his disposal than pretty much any other magic user in the game, so this is the perfect opportunity to maximize the greatest damage dealt (as listed on the character statistics sheet). Mana Clash coupled with Affliction Hex, Vulnerability Hex and Mark of Death can deal 4500-5000 points damage to this enemy, even on Nightmare difficulty. Make sure that the enemy does not use up any mana (as this will reduce the final damage) by casting Petrify on him as soon as he appears. Note that casting Spellbloom on the enemy will restore some of his mana should he manage to activate any spell (mana is used up upon spell activation even if the spellcaster does not have the time to actually cast a spell). Make sure that you maximize your spellpower when casting the hexes and don't forget to equip bonus spirit damage items right before casting Mana Clash (up to 30% bonus damage possible). *Warrior **Position Gaxkang facing away from your group **Stack massive spell resistance, such as Key to the City, Knight-Commander's Plate and SpellWard **Keep threat high by (1) ensuring you have Threaten on, (2) using taunt whenever it's off of cooldown and (3) pouring massive damage when Gaxkang is in caster form, using any damage abilities your tank has. **Utilize your templar's mass dispel **Spam health poultices and pray when Gaxkang is in melee format **For this fight, it may be best to control the tank to ensure proper positioning. If your tank is a Templar, such as Alistair, be sure to cast Cleanse Area whenever Gaxkang switches into caster form and renders your melee useless. Link forwarding... Why does it refer me to this page when I search "quaint hovel"? Just wondering, as it doesn't seem to have any relation to this quest. :It does, as that is where he is found. You may be confusing it with the "Dirty Hovel", where one of the Blackstone Deserters is found. LVTDUDE (talk) 15:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Request I humbly request that a strategy be searched for regarding Nightmare difficulty as I always play on Nightmare difficulty and still cannot defeat him at a high level. I've tried using many of the strategies above but have had no success thus far - can someone check this out for me? :Have a good tank and a good healer in your party. Have your tank on the other side of the room to minimize splash damage. Keep health up, dispel when you need to. It was a standard tank and spank affair even on nightmare difficulty for me.